Don't Cha Just Love The Mall?
by IvoryGlass
Summary: SEQUEL TO "MALL BOYS": Due to a bet Tsunade lost, Sakura has to work a day with EACH of her sexy male admirers. Can she survive from all these males advances? MultiSaku


**A/N:**** Hey everyone! I'm REALLY SORRY it's been a long time since I've updated! (bows repeatedly) Number one reason: School. It's happened to all of us. As well as family drama; fun to write but not to live. XP**

**So without further ado, here's the long awaited sequel to 'Mall Boys'….. 'Don't Cha Just Love the Mall?'! :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Don't Cha Just Love The Mall?

.

.

.

.

"You know if keep drinking like that you'll end up like Tsunade."

The implied pinkette simply 'tched' and swallowed her sake in one fell swoop, her cheeks dusted with a soft pink tint. Setting down her 7th bottle, she leaned against one of her hands and let out a tired annoyed sigh.

"It's all her fault anyways that led me to drown my sorrows."

"Oh C'mon, it can't be that bad Forehead, what happened exactly?" The blonde asked, raising a brow at her friend's distressed state.

Oh Sakura could already feel the headache coming back…

.

.

.

.

**FLASHBACK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Sakura, come sit down please, we have a little situation…" Tsunade sighed, rubbing her head with her fingers._

"_Nani Tsunade-sama? Did we run out of sake again?" _

"_NO! Nothing that serious! It's just that now….….youhavetoworkwithyouradmirers." She sputtered out quickly, watching the pinkette's expression darken._

"_Would you repeat that Shishou? I'm afraid I didn't get that." She smiled tightly, emitting a fierily aura and gripping the desk to tight it started to crack._

_Sighing at the fiery waves being aimed at her, Tsunade decided to just let the pieces fall where they may. "You will have to now work with your admirers" the flames appeared now just centimeters away "only for a day each, so don't go blowing your jets at me girl!" The blonde ordered narrowing her eyes in an authoritative manner._

_Taking in deep breaths, Sakura calmed herself and dropped her head into her small hands. Collapsing into one of the chairs, she was now filled with fatigue and dread._

"_Shishou" the pinkette groaned "Just HOW did this happen?"_

"_Weeellll, it started as a regular meeting with all the mall shops members about the store's income yesterday afternoon, and in an end note the boss suggested a round of cards-"_

"_**Which YOU certainly couldn't refuse…"**__ Sakura thought cynically with a sweatdrop._

"_-and things were going good, so we decided to make things more interesting. If I won then they all had to give me a month's supply of premium sake! And if they won…you would have to be their co-worker for a day."_

"_And let me guess, you lost horribly."_

"_NO! And don't interrupt my story!"_

"_Sorry."_

"_Ahem! As I was saying, I had a very good hand, a strait in diamonds, but that old coot Uchiha bested me with a royal flush. So I lost." The busty blonde concluded._

"_Uuughhh, Tsunade-Sama!This is horrible!" _

"_You're telling me, I lost over a year and 5 months worth of Sake!" She complained._

_The pinkette just gave her boss an even stare._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**END FLASHBACK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hmmm, I'm still not seeing the downside to this Sak." Ino stated with a confused look.

"Of course you wouldn't." Sakura muttered with her head on the bar table.

"Who knows, you might meet your future boy from this. Well, best of luck Sakura! I gotta go meet my boa~! See ya later!" Her blonde haired friend chirped, leaving the small bar happily, "Don't forget to give me the deets!"

"Yeah, later Ino." Came her muttering response.

Oh how was she going to survive this month?

"Hey bartender! Give me another one!" She shouted, waving her glass in the air. Man, this stuff was addicting.

.

.

**A/N: ****Poor, poor Sakura. Has to now spend a full day with each of her super-smexy-hunky admirers. (Major sarcasm here) Let's see how she handles the testosterone! ;)**

**Please Read and Review!**

**-IvoryGlass**


End file.
